


【铁霜】阿斯加德三驸马

by 142857



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allfather's Son-In-Law Tony Stark, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cute Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dream Bubbles, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Humor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Shy Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/142857/pseuds/142857
Summary: 纽约一战中，Loki被Hulk摔晕了过去，并开始在复仇者们面前说梦话。





	【铁霜】阿斯加德三驸马

**Author's Note:**

> 好紧张好激动好兴奋！！！这是我有史以来写的第一篇同人哇！！！献给我的铁霜！！！  
> （另外就是，虽然我已经反反复复修改了好几遍，尽力想要显得自然一点，但仍然总觉得有毛病的地方挺多的…… 所以，欢迎大家在评论区给出各种建议啦！来者不拒！谢谢大家 ≧∇≦）

复仇者们抱着臂聚在Loki的床尾，皱眉看着被单下张着嘴巴昏迷不醒的邪神。尤其是Tony，他必须得极力掩饰内心“小男友被我变绿的好朋友摔晕了怎么办”的担忧，他可不想让队友们发现这位破坏了整个纽约市的罪魁祸首其实是自己娇惯成性的小野猫。

 

“他这样多久了？” 好哥哥雷神沉闷地发问。

 

“半个钟头左右吧。” 

 

“我不是故意下手那么狠的！我可没想到神会这样弱！” 

 

“你想到了！我听见你说了puny god。” 钢铁侠忍不住抱怨了一句。操，他不该那样说的。脱掉Loki的盔甲并且把他安顿在床上已经让他看起来够可疑的了。他们会不会已经发现了？

 

“他该不会已经死了吧？” 

 

“他没有！闭上你该死的嘴！” 操。

 

“嗨，Langua……” 

 

“Biu！” 

 

老好人Steve的提醒被床上突然传来的粗劣模仿打断。大家齐刷刷看向陷在雪白的枕头里不停把头从这边摆向另一边的Loki。老天，他这个样子可一点也不像诡计之神，真够傻的。

 

“弟弟，你醒了吗？” 大块头的雷神冲向Loki的床边， 却发现他还闭着眼睛。

 

“吾友，这是怎么回事？” Thor愚蠢地问。

 

“没什么，这种现象叫做说梦话，通常出现在人的睡眠过程中。” 好心的Natasha飞快地回答。

 

“Tony Stark!” Loki突然喊道。

 

哦。Tony绝望地想。这次是真的完了。

 

* * *

 

“吾友Tony，他为什么在喊你？” Thor疑惑地皱眉。

 

“呃，这个，原因可能有很多，我觉得……” 

 

“操我！” 邪神接着喊。

 

Per-fucking-fect.

 

* * *

 

房间里太安静了。Tony觉得自己的脑袋在冒热气。

 

Natasha首先清了清嗓子，张了下嘴巴却不知道该说什么。

 

“Stark，吾弟这是什么意思？” 妈的，Thor对他的称谓变化简直令人害怕。但钢铁侠绝不会就此招供。

 

“看，就像我说的，有很多可能的原因！我推测，这只是他随机把两个单词组合在了 …… ” 

 

“现在就把你的大鸡巴插进我的屁股里！” 

 

美国队长露在制服外头的部分以肉眼可见的速度涨红了。

 

操他妈的。

 

* * *

 

“Well，现在形势清晰明了了，Tony你有什么想说的吗？” 红发特工理了理腰间沉重的枪套，问道。

 

“嘿嘿，” 钢铁侠紧张地笑了两下，“没错确实是你们想的那样，可是你们听我说！Thor, Thor把你的锤子放下！放下！冷静一点！好吧我的确和你从小宠到大的宝贝弟弟在交往，但是……” 

 

“你这个混蛋！你玷污了我的弟弟！” 

 

“嗨！怎么说话呢！我可不是一厢情愿……” 

 

“什么？Loki居然也会爱别人？” 

 

“Yeah Bruce, 感谢你的帮忙。” Tony假笑了一下，“不过真的要说起来的话，谁会不爱我呢——” 

 

“我得提醒你一下，现在可不是自我陶醉的时候。” 鹰眼悄悄在Tony耳边说。

 

“对，对。Emmm，刚刚说到哪了？对，我们在一起都时候很愉快，不得不说小斑比真的很崇拜我的才华——” 

 

Clint吸了吸鼻子。

 

“哦不是，我是说我真的和你一样疼爱他，Thor，他很信任我。” 

 

Thor虽然还是拧着眉毛，但看起来放松了许多。至少被称为钢铁侠的自己不会死于同为金属的Mjölnir。Tony乐观地想。

 

“Daddy！你好棒！” 床上的人忽然伸长了脖子叫着。

 

Thor又重新握紧了锤子。

 

Tony重重叹了口气。让苍天知道他已认输。

 

Natasha和Clint靠得近了一点。确认过眼神，都是看戏的人。

 

Steve看起来快要脑溢血了。

 

而Loki当然是选择在这最后关头醒过来了。

 

* * *

 

“嗯嗯——” 毯子里的鼓包哼哼唧唧地蠕动了起来。

 

雷神的眉毛瞬间舒展开来。他快乐地赶到床边抓住Loki瘦巴巴的手，就好像刚刚那个毁天灭地的邪神根本不存在一样。 “弟弟，你感觉怎么样了？” 

 

“Tony？” 小野猫撅着嘴迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句。

 

“怎么了？宝贝？” 不怕死的钢铁侠挤到床的另一边，关切地问道。

 

“我的头好难受哦……” Loki撒娇一般地向声音的源头伸出苍白的双手，意图非常明显。

 

Loki这副模样看得Tony心肝儿都在颤，只想下一秒就把他搂得喘不过气。但是看到Thor握住锤柄指节发白的拳头，他只好原地踮了踮脚，吞了下口水。他心里有些发怵。老天，Thor的弟弟一醒来就在喊别人的名字，他会火大再正常不过。

 

“怎么，你不抱我吗？” 小野猫把嘴撅得更高了，还蹬了两下裹在毯子里的腿儿。

 

Tony立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他受不住了，擦了擦冒冷汗的手心，豁出去一般倾身把小野猫扣在了怀里。“嘘……你没事了，我在呢。” 他安抚道。

 

“Stark!” 雷神大吼一声，举起了锤子。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！” 邪神尖叫一声，推开了Tony。

 

* * *

 

Loki惊恐地睁大了眼睛，见鬼一般瞪着哥哥和屋里的其他复仇者们。

 

“你们在这里干什么？！” Loki看起来就快要哭出来了。

 

“哦，不用担心，他们已经知道了。” 被推倒在地在钢铁侠拍拍屁股站了起来。

 

“什么？” Loki带着哭腔环视四周。Natasha和Clint愉快地点了点头。

 

“弟弟，他有没有让你做什么你不喜欢的事？” 

 

“嗨！我都说了……” 

 

“Stark!” 

 

而Loki可没有心思去争论这个，因为他突然趴在床边干呕了起来。

 

“弟弟！” 

 

“宝……Loki！” 

 

他咳嗽了一阵又坐了起来，湿漉漉的绿眼睛让Tony心跳漏了几拍。

 

“吾友Banner，Loki这是怎么了？” Thor看起来快要急得冒火了。

 

“这，鉴于他刚刚被摔那么狠，我觉得他可能是——” 

 

“——怀孕了。” 法师Loki一边用手感受着小腹里新出现的一团热乎乎的能量一边小声说。

 

* * *

 

该死的，又是这令人窒息的安静。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，” Steve第一个摸着奶子笑了出来，“这也太荒唐了……” 他瞄了一眼黑着脸咬紧牙关仿佛下一秒就要把钢铁侠和整栋Stark Tower都砸烂的雷神，笑容凝固了一秒，“……等等，你该不会是说真的吧？” 

 

Bruce, Natasha和Clint则看起来兴奋极了，活像三只掉进金库的嗅嗅。

 

Thor的手臂在这时候闪起了电火花。

 

"JARRRRRRRRVIS! NOW!!!!!!"

 

* * *

 

“你怎么敢！他才刚刚成年！” 瘦削的Loki眼看就要拖不住怒火中烧的哥哥。

 

“喂！说真的，Point Break，我也没想到他会怀孕！但现在既然如此，我是绝对不会留他自己承受这一切的！Tony Stark可没有那么不堪！” 

 

“哥哥！” Loki突然倔了起来，吊在Thor比他粗上几倍的手臂上死不松手。

 

“你不用害怕，弟弟，我会帮你把他揍到再也不敢碰你为止！” 

 

“不！Thor！他对我很好！我并不讨厌他，” Loki顿了顿，有些脸红地继续，“实际上，我很喜欢他。” 

 

“这里解释一下，很喜欢就是爱的意思——” 

 

“闭嘴，蝼蚁！” 邪神毫不留情地打断了Tony的发言。被训斥的钢铁侠乖乖闭上了嘴。

 

“你确定吗，Loki？他没有伤害你吗？” 雷神担忧地看着弟弟皱巴巴的脸。

 

“我很确定！而且，” Loki从口袋里胡乱摸出一枚戒指，“我们快要结婚了。” 

 

可怜的Thor感觉自己有些站不稳。

 

他捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了保护了上千年的弟弟，就这样被一个半路杀出来的中庭人掠走了吗？

 

“哥哥，” Loki继续道，“我在他身边很轻松，他在慢慢地尝试理解我，所以我不用再像从前那样伪装，” 他眨了眨眼睛，有点害羞，“而且不管我是蓝色还是白色，他都会认为我是最美的。” 

 

天哪，钢铁侠想。这个从来都不肯好好说话的小坏蛋认真起来真是要人命。

 

* * *

 

Steve, Bruce, Natasha和Clint在大厅里坐成一排，试图安慰沮丧的大哥Thor。哦不，准确来说应该是Steve和Bruce，因为CP男孩鹰眼和CP女孩黑寡妇现在的情绪可不太稳定。

 

“我应该早点知道的！” 雷神懊恼地说，“早在Stark说在那山窝里说‘don't touch my stuff'的时候！” 

 

“就算你那时候就知道了，也不能阻止Loki怀孕啊。” 老实憨厚的Steve认真地说道。

 

Thor的脸色变得更难看了一些。

 

“话说，Loki为什么能怀孕来着？” 好奇的CP男孩悄悄问同好的CP女孩。

 

“你没听到吗？Loki是霜巨人！” CP女孩翻了个白银。

 

“哦，” CP男孩若有所思，“那为什么霜巨人能怀孕来着？” 

 

* * *

 

“嗨，小雪花！你要喝水吗？” 卸掉装甲的钢铁侠端着冒热气的杯子走了进来。

 

Loki从发呆中回过神来，赶紧拉过毯子盖上脸。他可不想让Tony看到自己害羞的样子。

 

很不幸的是，Anthony Stark并不是傻子。

 

“怎么了，我的Lolo？” 钢铁侠似乎明白了什么，坏笑着爬到他身后，打趣地说，“让我猜猜。嗯。是害羞了吗？” 

 

“走开！” 被窝里闷闷地传来Loki毫无说服力甚至像是撒娇的威胁。Tony几乎可以看到他现在的样子，脸颊红红的，漂亮的绿眸蒙着水汽，说不定还撅着嘴。想到这些，他的心几乎要化成一滩水。

 

可越是如此，他就越是想要调戏他的小美人。

 

“哦得了吧，刚刚是谁的表白把花花公子Tony Stark都吓到了？” 

 

“我没有！” 

 

“什么？原来那些话都是为了搪塞Thor的吗？哦，哦Loki，你可不知道我当时有多高兴，我还以为你是发自内心的呢……” Tony听起来像只被伤透了心的大狗狗，仿佛下一秒就要委屈地哭出来。

 

“不！不是的！” Loki飞快地坐起来用双臂环住未婚夫的脖子，胸膛贴上他的核反应堆，着急地解释道，“我发誓，我是认真的！” 

 

正当他慌乱地想着下一句该怎么安慰好时，钢铁侠却吃吃地笑了起来。

 

“哦你这个混球！坏心眼！大混蛋！” 反应过来自己上当的Loki气急败坏，想要再次推开Tony。可是钢铁侠似乎早就料到他会是这种反应，强壮的手臂箍住Loki细窄的腰，另一只手握住他的后颈。Loki有些喘不过气地张了张嘴，于是Tony的机会就来了。

 

“嗯——！” Loki小小地惊叫了一下，被拉进了一个温柔霸道的吻。

 

Tony咬上小野猫薄薄的下唇，又轻轻用牙齿摩挲着它。他的体温在那一刻是如此的灼人，让小猫咪再也感觉不到其他的一切。粗糙的舌面分开Loki的双唇，刮开上唇敏感细嫩的内侧。小野猫不由自主地呻吟出声，柔若无骨般被Tony揽在怀里肆意索取。

 

“宝贝，” Tony低声说，“让我进去。” 

 

“嗯？” 被吻得意乱神迷的猫咪软软地问，不知道对方在说什么。

 

Loki失焦的双眼让他把持不住。

 

当Tony终于把舌头狠狠操进小猫咪羞涩的口腔时，他全身的血液几乎是在一瞬间冲向了下腹。

 

* * *

 

而Loki显然也是同样的状况。他在Tony怀里不安分地扭动，细白的手指顺着未婚夫宽阔的胸膛一路向下，急切地握住Tony硬起来的粗大阴茎轻轻撸动。

 

“啊…… Daddy你好大…… 嗯…… ” 

 

“操。” Tony低声咒骂了一句。这个淫荡的小婊子。

 

“哈…… 洞里好湿…… 好想要Daddy……” 

 

“是想要我把你操得发不出声吗?” 

 

“要、啊！求求你了Daddy，求你了，求你现在就干我！嗯！” 

 

Tony感觉自己快要流鼻血了。

 

“脱衣服。” 妈的，他今天非要把这只不知天高地厚的小猫咪操得下不来床。

 

他忘了Loki是个法师。小猫咪挥了挥手，他们两个人的衣服就全堆在了床边的地上。

 

Loki得意又调皮地眨了眨眼睛。他似乎有点害羞地分开自己的双腿，湿润艳红的小嘴一翕一合。

 

“Daddy，你不想要我吗？” 他红着脸问，好像是九界最纯洁的小花苞。

 

Tony也不躁，只是在他的小猫咪耳边低低地说，“哦，我想，我当然想…… 不过现在，你的麻烦大了。” 

 

这太超过了，Loki感觉自己的心弦瞬间被统统斩断。他难以自持地呻吟出声，从头到脚都在微微颤抖。后穴痒得难受，他喘息着，忍不住想要用手指去安抚自己，却被Tony从半路捉住。

 

“Daddy！” 他皱着脸不满地抗议。

 

“嘘，Lokes，你是Daddy的好孩子吗？” Tony爬到Loki大开的腿间，捏住他的下巴耐心地哄着焦急难耐的小猫咪。

 

“是！我是…… 呜呜…… 求你了Daddy，你想要做什么都可以！求你！现在就要！呜…… ” 

 

够了。

 

Tony闷哼一声，把食指探入Loki腿间那多少次让他欲生欲死的天堂。肠壁的软肉立马吸住了他覆着薄茧的手指，热情地挽留，恨不得永远都不要让他再离开。

 

“Daddy! Yes Daddy! 哈！那里，求你了！……嗯啊！Yesyesyes！Thank you! Thank you Daddy！” 

 

Tony有点愣住了。

 

* * *

 

“嗨，嗨，宝贝，别这样。” Tony停住，轻轻吻了吻Loki的眼睛。

 

“不管我做什么，你都不用对我说谢谢，永远不用，明白吗？” 

 

“是我心甘情愿想要给你最好的一切，我想让你开心，让你幸福；” 

 

“因为你对我来说是这九界最美好的存在，你值得最好的；” 

 

“我爱你，宝贝，你能明白吗？” 

 

天哪，他从来没有这样温柔过。

 

Loki怔怔地看了他一会儿。

 

然后他哭了。

 

Tony瞬间手足无措起来，“哦别，别哭呀宝贝，对不起，是我说错什么话了吗？我就知道，我他妈的从来都不擅长这个……” 

 

“不！不是的Tony…… ” Loki哭得更厉害了。

 

“一千多年、从来、从来没有人告诉过我、我很美好、很值得、” 他上气不接下气地说，用四肢紧紧盘住他的爱人，哭湿的脸埋在自己的臂弯和Tony的颈窝之间。

 

他是在怕自己唯一的英雄也会抛弃他。

 

Tony鼻子一酸。

 

温柔又坚定地护住怀里抽抽搭搭的身躯，他感觉自己心都碎了。

 

“你是认真的吗，Tony？” Loki的声音细得几乎听不见，“你真的没有骗我吗？” 

 

他把头埋得更深了，像是在害怕听到Tony的答案。

 

怎么会这样？

 

他从认识以来就捧在手心里宠爱的Loki，脆弱的Loki，迷茫的Loki，聪明的Loki，有些狡猾的Loki，最强的法师Loki，霜巨人Loki。

 

难道从来没有一个人告诉过他，他很独特，很优秀，很有魅力吗？

 

“Loki…… 宝贝…… ” Tony想要安慰他的小猫咪，却不知道该说些什么。只能亲吻着他的发梢，“你知道我永远都不会骗你的。” 

 

小猫咪松开手臂，哭红的眼睛小心翼翼地盯住Tony，里面盛满了爱慕和向往。

 

“Tony…… Tony…… Please make love to me…… 我想感觉到你爱我，亲吻我，占有我，直到我和你融合，你的精液侵入我的身体…… 然后告诉我，你永远不会离开我…… 我太爱你了，Tony，非常非常爱……” 

 

“我也爱你，小雪花，” Tony无限爱怜地用指腹抹掉Loki睫毛上的泪水，“More than you will ever know.” 

 

* * *

 

然后是——

 

_Tony每一次温柔的顶弄；_

 

_Loki让人脸红心跳的喘息和呻吟；_

 

_Tony背上泛红的抓痕；_

 

_Loki被欺负狠了可爱的哭泣；_

 

_Tony在泛起粉红的身体上留下的深色吻痕；_

 

_Loki被胡茬逗弄出的咯咯笑；_

 

_Tony小心翼翼支撑在小猫咪脑袋两侧的手臂；_

 

_Loki紧紧盘在未婚夫腰间的双腿。_

 

* * *

 

婚礼当天，Loki很别扭地穿了那件最宽松的绿袍子来试图遮盖他瞩目的肚子。虽然Natasha和Pepper已经告诉过他这是不可能的。

 

Frigga要当姥姥了，她高兴地威胁丈夫一定要和她一起参加婚礼，否则就别想让她再给他免费治疗脱发。

 

“吾友Tony，” Thor在把Loki交给钢铁侠的时候悲痛欲绝地大声哭嚎着说，“你一定要照顾好他！” 

 

“Will do, brother-in-law. Will do.” Tony愉快地答应。

 

雷神哭得更响了。

 

“怎么样，我织了一个月才完工的，” Bucky眉飞色舞地给钢铁侠介绍他献上的新婚礼物：羊毛衫，“你喜欢吗？我还绣了字！瞧——” 

 

> 阿 **斯** 加 **德三** **驸** **马**

 

“什么！” Tony激动地叫了起来，“那么说，现在我也是王室成员了吗？” 

 

“当然了，亲爱的。” Frigga快活地说，身后跟着竭力保持严肃的Odin。

 

Tony听到声音急慌慌转过身并收起他的表情。

 

“父亲！母亲！” 他鞠躬。

 

谢天谢地他刚刚没有习惯性地爆粗！

 

“啊，别这样！孩子，放松一点，做你自己就好。” 神后调皮地眨了下眼，拉着丈夫到舞池中心去了。

 

老天保佑！Tony发誓刚刚众神之父真的冲他微笑了！

 

* * *

 

“我真羡慕你，Loki。” Charles可怜巴巴地说道。

 

终于逮到机会开嘴炮的邪神刚要教育他钱并不是一切，却听到教授郁闷地咕哝，“你怀了小铁，我却没有机会怀小磁。” 

 

Okay, fine.

 

* * *

 

第二天清晨，新婚的百万富翁美滋滋地搂着他的小娇妻在喝咖啡。

 

嗯？角落里好像有个还没拆的包裹？

 

“啊，让我看看这是什么好东西。” 他弯腰捡起了盒子。

 

啪！

 

一条振金项链掉了出来。

 

Tony把它捡起来，看见吊牌上赫然写着：

 

> 阿斯加德三驸马

 

钢铁侠得意地挑了挑眉。

 

他又借着光看了看盒子深处，里面安静地躺着一双手铐。

 

“Hoohoooooo，我喜欢这个礼物。” 钢铁侠吹了个口哨，对显然很好奇的Loki说，“不过现在看来我们得缓一缓，等宝宝生下来再玩也不迟。” 他扬了扬叮当响的手铐以说明意图。

 

Loki紧张地吞下了一大口布丁。

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
